Big Time Musical
by The Monster of Fiction
Summary: A series of stories that will be musical themed where each boy will sing, about heart break,love,pain so on and so fourth enjoy!  oh and they will paired up they will all get to be with each other so there will be Jagan, Kogan, Cargan, Kames, Jarlos,Kenlo
1. Chapter 1

Big time musical!

Don't forget,

By Demi Lovato

It's dark outside, the rain is pouring hard, a large Winnebago is parked in front of a diner,

Inside the Winnebago sits Logan, he's staring outside the window, the rain is falling down the glass,

It's such a depressing image, you see Logan had been dating his best friend James Diamond, he thought

Everything had been going great, they were happy, in love, but touring came along for the boy band who was quickly getting noticed, and with so much time on the road it was sort of hard to keep a relationship, and with so many new people they had been meeting he and James became more distant, they were slowly drifting away, James was having the time of his life, but what he didn't realize is that he was losing the thing that mattered the most in his life, Logan.

Logan grabbed his umbrella and walked inside to meet his friends at the diner.

He walked in, closed his umbrella, his friends were all sitting a few tables back laughing, Kendall and Carlos sitting across James, James's back facing Logan, the perfect metaphor for Logan's slowly breaking heart. Logan walked to a jukebox that was standing by the entrance of the diner, he pressed a few buttons, Kendall noticed and motioned James to turn around, he slowly turned his back to see Logan standing next to the jukebox, he turned slowly to look at James, he began singing.

" Did you forget that I was even alive?"

" Did you forget everything we ever had?"

" Did you forget, did you forget about me?"

He sang those first few words in almost sad tone, he slowly began walking towards the table, Kendall and Carlos were staring at him in a curious manner, James was watching shocked,

" Did you regret (did you regret?) ever standing by my side?"

" Did you forget (did you forget?) we were feeling inside?"

" Now I'm left to forget about us"

He passed a few tables, the people sitting at the counter were just minding their business, almost like they didn't notice what was happening, in Logan's mind almost like a music video. James furrowed his eyebrows a confused look on his face.

" But somewhere we went wrong"

" We were once so strong"

" Our love is like a song, you can't forget it"

He sand that part perfectly hitting the high notes wonderfully, he still kept moving forward, his eyes began watering but the tears never fell, James turned his body fully staring at Logan, he still didn't know what was happening, of course, he saw Logan singing to him, he looked back at Kendall and Carlos they looked just as confused, he turned his attention back at the hurting boy.

" So now I guess this is were we have to stand"

" Did you regret? Ever holding my hand?"

" Never again, please don't forget, don't forget"

He was getting closer to the table, a waitress passed in front of him, blurring as she passed him, Logan kept walking, the background blurring, the focus only on him as he sang.

" We had it all, we were just about to fall"

" Even more in love, than we were before"

" I won't forget, I won't forget about us"

James was getting it now, it was coming to him as watched his breaking boyfriend, Logan was much closer but yet he still felt farther, he sang the next words.

" But somewhere we went wrong"

" We were once so strong"

" Our love is like a song you can't forget it"

He stopped and looked at James, a tear came rolling down his cheek, he began walking but this time passing James, he was heading towards the back door of the diner, he stepped outside the door into the dark cold wind the rain had somewhat stopped, he began walking towards the RV, when he felt a hand grab his arm, he slowly turned around, and saw that it was James, he sang the next words.

" Somewhere we went wrong"

" We were once so strong"

" Our love is like a song you can't forget it at all"

He was now singing to James just him in the cold dark weather, James watched as Logan poured his heart out he was finally realizing what he had done, he felt his heart break as Logan sang to him with his big innocent brown eyes, eyes that were meant to be happy not sad or irritated, he grabbed both his hands in his own, Logan began to sing the next words.

" And at last all the pictures have been burned"

" And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned"

" I won't forget, please don't forget us"

It started raining again, James didn't even notice his hair getting soaked, at that moment he didn't care all he was thinking about was making it up to Logan, Logan let go of his hands he reached in his coat pocket and took out a strip of pictures the one's you can take at the mall, he handed it to James, James grabbed them and stared at the pictures, they were of him and Logan doing silly poses, but the one that caught his attention was the one that had the edges burned, it was one of him and James kissing and it said " I LOVE YOU" with little hearts around it, he looked back at Logan his whole head soaked by the rain, he could tell he was crying, because his eyes were red and watery, than he sang the final words of the song.

" Somewhere we went wrong"

" Our love is like a song"

" But you won't sing along"

" You've forgotten about us"

Those words were the hardest to sing because he was now crying hard, he turned his back and began walking towards the RV but he turned around when he heard a croaked " Logie" James looked as if he was to explode in tears at any minute, Logan looked at him with tears falling down his face and said " don't forget" and with that he walked back to the RV in the dark pouring rain, his head down, James let the tears he had been holding in fall, he saw Logan walking back to the truck with his head down in the rain, than James said to himself " if he turns around to look at you It means there is still a chance" Logan was at the RV's door one hand grabbing it, he slowly turned his head back to look at James, he slowly wiped a tear and walked into the RV slowly shutting the door, James felt a little but of sunshine on his rainy day, he smiled to himself and began to slowly walk towards the RV,


	2. Chapter 2 satellite heart Kames

_**Kendall's POV.**_

James Diamond, where to begin with him, he's pretty, he's smart, he's a shining star, and most importantly he's my boyfriend.

I'm Kendall Knight, a 19 year old guy, with nothing but love to give, James is my everything, my world, my air, he's just perfect to me.

I love him with all my heart, and I always told my mother and my friends that I was going to marry my Jamie.

We had it all, we had fame, fortune, friends, everything was going great for us, but then Griffin decided to go a separate way, leaving us in the dirt.

We all took it hard, but James took it the worst, this was his dream, the day Griffin decided to end us, he committed larceny, he stole James's heart and dream.

James changed drastically, we the guys and my mom decided to head back to Minnesota, I decided to stay in LA to help James.

So far we've come up with nothing, James isn't the same person he was, the lovable narcissist, he was depressed, he no longer knew the meaning of life.

He was a walking zombie, physical but emotional.

James concealed his feelings, masking them in booze, drugs, and partying.

Tired of seeing my true love slowly dying, I decided to let him know that, if he doesn't find his spark, then I would have no choice than to move on, I've done all I could.

He can't see that he's breaking my heart, I'm slowly dying on the inside, seeing him like this is not right my pretty boy wasn't meant for this type of lifestyle, a life of grief and mourn.

I love you baby that's why I have to do this, please just find that spark again, please live again….for me?

James was sitting at one of the palm woods loungers, he no longer tanned, he just sulked in self pity.

Kendall made his way downstairs, his guitar by his side.

He got to the pool, to see his lover sitting there, his eyes consumed in darkness.

Kendall sighed, once just once he wished he could come down to the pool and see his old James tanning, but that part of James died.

Kendall strummed his guitar, he sat where they used to have their jam sessions, James just a few feet away.

Kendall cleared his throat, he stood up, and began moving his finger across the guitar strings, people turned to see him, but he was only concentrated on his boyfriend.

He began singing softly.

_**" So pretty, so smart"**_

_**" such a waste of a young heart!"**_

_**" what a pity, what a sham"**_

_**" What's the matter with you man?"**_

He got closer, James looked up but his eyes were still lost in darkness.

He played his guitar slowly, singing the next verse.

_**" Don't you see it's wrong, can't you get it right?"**_

_**" Out of mind and outta sight"**_

_**" Call on all your girls, don't forget the boys"**_

_**" Put a lid on all that noise!"**_

He got closer to James, but yet he felt so far from him.

James stared at James with a single tear falling from his eye.

_**" I'm a satellite heart"**_

_**"Lost in the dark"**_

_**" I'm spun out so far"**_

_**" you stop, I start"**_

_**"but I'll be true to you"**_

Kendall was a few inches from James, he stood in front of the broken boy.

James looked so helpless, so vulnerable, Kendall's heart broke, his eyes began watering,

As he sang.

_**" I here you're living out of state, running in a whole scene"**_

_**" You know I haven't slept in weeks, you're the only thing I see"**_

Kendall's tears fell as he sang that verse. James's tears slowly falling.

_**"I'm a satellite heart"**_

_**"Lost in the dark"**_

_**" I'm spun out so far"**_

_**" you stop, I start"**_

_**"but I'll be true to you"**_

Kendall poured his heart out, all his love for James into the song.

He sang once more.

_**"I'm a satellite heart"**_

_**"Lost in the dark"**_

_**" I'm spun out so far"**_

_**" you stop, I start"**_

_**"but I'll be true to you"**_

_**" No matter what you do"**_

_**" Yeah I'll be true to you"**_

Kendall was a mess as he finished the song, his eyes red and stinging.

James was the same, his tears kept flowing, Kendall extended his hand out.

" Let's go home Jamie" he said smiling.

James looked at his hand for a few moments, he slowly placed his hand into Kendall's, Kendall pulled him onto his feat, he wiped away his tears, he brought James into a passionate kiss, the last time they kissed was forever ago, they felt that familiar spark, but it intensified a million times.

They let go of each other, Kendall threw his guitar on his back, he intertwined his fingers with James's.

They walked into the sunset never once looking back.


End file.
